


but you know that it's over

by mazzledazzl3



Category: Bohemian Rhapsody (Movie 2018) Actor RPF
Genre: Break Up, Crying, Lovers to Friends, M/M, Sad, sorry this is a vent fic haha, title: usher - burn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-28
Updated: 2019-08-28
Packaged: 2020-09-28 14:28:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20427473
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/mazzledazzl3/pseuds/mazzledazzl3
Summary: joe calls his mom one night, wanting advice. both joe and rami knew something wasn't right between them. joe was the first one to do anything about it.





	but you know that it's over

“Mom, I don't know what to do, I don't know what to do. I don't want to hurt him. I love him so, so much, but I don't think we can work out,” Joe rambled as he leaned his back against the wall. It was midnight, and he was alone. Rami was busy filming some scenes for Mr Robot. Joe couldn't sleep. His thoughts kept him restless, so he had to call his mom for advice.

“Joe, take a deep breath and calm down,” Virginia said in a calm voice. She was sitting at her dining room table, hoping she would be able to sooth her frightened son. It was almost 2 AM for her, but her son came first.

Joe ran a hand through his hair. He took a deep breath. He still felt anxious and wide awake. _I'm not getting a wink of sleep tonight._ “Mom, I don't want to hurt him,” he whispered. Tears were building up in his eyes. He knew this would be the hardest decision he had ever had to make.

“Hurt who? What's wrong, baby?” Virginia asked anxiously. Her son's anxiety was making her more and more worried by the minute.

“Rami,” Joe replied just above a whisper. “I don't know if we are a good match anymore.” He placed a hand over his mouth, as if he had insulted his own mother. The thought of breaking up with Rami made him sick to his stomach, but they couldn't try to hold on anymore. Joe wasn't blind. Every time they cuddled or kissed or hugged, it seemed forced. They argued more than they ever had before. They were like middle school boys at times. They were becoming less and less tolerant of each other, and it hurt Joe. He didn't want a two and a half year relationship to impact on their twelve year friendship.

Virginia remained quiet for a brief moment; she couldn't believe what she had just heard. She thought Joe and Rami were hopelessly in love. She thought they'd get married one day, and adopt a dog or two. They were a so-called "power couple". “Why do you think this, Joe?” She asked.

Joe sighed; a tear slipped down his cheek. “We've been arguing more than usual,” he replied. “And everything that we do that's couple-y seems forced. He's an affectionate person, Mom, but lately... It's been weird.” Joe looked around the dark room that was currently his and Rami's shared room. It made the ache in his chest, and the nausea even worse. He didn't know if it would stay that way.

Virginia nodded, “You need to do what's best for the both of you. Don't over think it, Joseph. Do you still want to be his friend?”

“Yes, yes I do. I still love him... But I'm not sure if it's like _that_ anymore.”

“I hate to say it, but only you can determine that. Sleep on it. Read an article about relationships. Think on this thoroughly,” Virginia explained, even though she knew he would be. “If you do break up with him, be a gentleman. If I hear you two broke up over text, I will come to Manhattan and make you do it right.”

Joe nodded quickly, “Okay, I know, I know... Text dumps are bad...” He could barely focus on what his mom was saying. His mind was racing. He wanted to remain friends with Rami, but he knew what was best for the both of them. He knew if they continued dating, they'd probably start hating each other. _He's too precious to me to hate him. I don't ever want to associate that emotion with him._

Joe and Virginia continued talking for hours. Most of it was Virginia comforting Joe, and telling him it would all be alright, no matter what he chose to do. Joe only gave short responses to her questions and comments. He couldn't take his focus off of his breaking heart, or his racing mind. When they hung up, Joe knew what he had to do.

_I love him... But it's for the best._

A little over a week passed by. It was the slowest time had ever passed. The conversation Joe had with his mom never left his mind. It haunted him at night, or whenever it was quiet. He couldn't hold it off any longer. He stood from his seat, in his bedroom, and walked towards the living room.

The TV was on, but Rami wasn't watching it. He just stared at it without comprehending anything. Time was crawling by. He heard footsteps behind him. He turned around and saw Joe. He knew something wasn't right as soon as Joe entered the room. The warm air developed a chill to it. Tension laced the chill, making Rami freeze in place and bite his tongue. He looked into Joe's eyes, searching for something. He only saw pain.

“Joe?” He said in a low voice. “What's wrong?” Rami still cared for Joe, regardless of how Joe felt about him, or the arguing, or the forced affection.

Joe took a deep breath. He didn't want to say the words that were on the tip of his tongue. The words he had thought about ever since they entered his mind a week and a half prior. _It's for the best, Joe._ “Rami, you know I love you and care about you, right?”

Rami raised an eyebrow in confusion, but then nodded slowly. “Yes, of course...” _I know what's coming._ He felt tears build up in his eyes. An ache settled in his chest. _This was bound to happen._

Joe took Rami's hand and lead him to the dining room table. The room seemed to get darker as they sat down. Joe had to force himself to look at Rami. He knew this would hurt. He knew it could change their relationship forever. “I always want to be your friend. I never want to hurt you,” Joe explained. _Why can't I just say it? Rip off the band-aid?_

“I do, too,” Rami replied. _Let's get this over with._ “But I don't understand; why are you telling me this?” He almost didn't want an answer.

“Rami...” Joe paused and looked into Rami's eyes. He saw confusion, pain and distance. _Better now than never._ “I think we need to take a break... To break up.” He bit his lip and let his gaze fall to the table. He scratched at the smooth surface nervously. He didn't want to see anymore hurt in Rami's eyes.

“Oh...” Rami said; it was all he could say. The news hit him like a bus. The tears came on faster. He wiped his eyes on his shirt sleeve. The aching in his chest became worse, as if his heart was being ripped apart. He felt sick to his stomach. _I knew this was coming, so why am I so upset? Why did I tell myself is wouldn't be now? It always happens when you least expect it. Dammit._ He remained silent, except for the occasional sniffle.

“I still love you, Rami, so much,” Joe said shakily. “You're still my best friend. I don't know what I would do without you. But I don't think we're good as a couple.” Joe felt like the worst person to ever walk the Earth. _How can I say this? How can I hurt him like this?_ He finally glanced up at Rami, and it broke his heart. Rami was visibly heartbroken. He was trying - and failing - to hold back tears. Joe knew he probably wouldn't be able to hug him, to tell him they would still be friends, though. He had drawn his line in the sand.

Rami bit his tongue; he knew pleading to stay with Joe would make him sound pathetic. Deep, deep down, he also agreed that he and Joe weren't getting along like they used to. He never let himself accept it, though. He wanted to hold on longer. He loved Joe. He didn't want to to lose him. He didn't want things to be awkward between them. _There's no way I could save this sinking ship now._ He let out a small sigh as he rubbed his arm. 

Joe took notice of Rami's silence. _He doesn't want me in here. He hates me._ Joe cleared his throat before he stood to leave. He would go back to his room and go to sleep, so he could wait until tomorrow to deal with his negative emotions. He flinched when he felt a hand on top of his. He almost flinched again when he realized it was Rami's hand. _I thought he didn't want me._

“Stay,” Rami whispered. “We obviously need to talk. Like adults.”

Joe nodded and sat back down. He kept his eyes up and made eye contact with Rami. The pain in Rami's eyes made him feel awful. There was silence between them. Neither knew what could or should be said in that moment. They both cared for each other, and didn't want to hurt the other, but they weren't compatible as a couple. It was the hard truth.

Rami broke the silence first.

“I understand why we're breaking up,” he said. It was the first time he had actually admitted it to anyone, including himself. “I know it's going to hurt, but maybe it will help in the long run.” He sniffled and wiped his eyes. _It's already so hard. I don't think we'll ever get back together, so I shouldn't even ask. I blew it._

“So, just friends?” Joe asked weakly, and he received a steady nod in reply. 

The two discussed what their future would hold. Rami would have to move out and find a new place, and they would have to publicly announce their breakup. That could lead to numerous interviews, and more gossip articles. It would be harder than the actual breakup itself. Especially since some people absolutely adored their relationship.

Their conversation eventually faultered, and they sat in silence. Neither of them were crying as hard anymore. They exited the room one at a time, and went back to their previous places. Rami went back to his place in the living room, and Joe went back to his room. 

Joe sighed as he laid down in bed. He grabbed his phone off of the bedside table. He texted his mom, telling her he and Rami had broke up. He then turned his phone off and placed it on his bedside table. He stared up at the ceiling. The room was cold and dim. He knew it didn't hurt as bad now, but a few hours later, he'd be sobbing and hurting very bad. It always hit him after the fact. He rolled over onto his side and closed his eyes. _Sleep will take all the negative emotions away. We're still friends. Everything is going to be fine in the morning._

And it was fine.

In the days that followed, Joe helped Rami move out of his apartment. He helped him find a place and move into that place. There were hints of awkwardness between them at times. They knew it would go away once the shock of the breakup was gone. 

“You can always call me if you need anything,” Joe told Rami. “I will always be here for you, no matter what.”

Rami smiled at Joe. “I know you will be.” He rubbed the back of his neck awkwardly. “Uh, be careful on your way home.” _I will miss having a roommate._

“I will,” Joe promised with a sincere smile. When it didn't seem like anymore words were coming, he pulled Rami into a hug. Rami quickly reciprocated, as if it was rehearsed. It was short yet meaningful. It said there was no bad blood between them. Joe and Rami exchanged goodbyes before Joe left. He headed back towards his apartment. He knew living alone would take some getting used to, but it was a challenge he was willing to tackle.


End file.
